1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink bottle having a removable lid, where the removable lid has an inner lid with a spout and an openable hinged outer lid. More specifically, the invention is directed to drink bottle where the outer lid is attached to the inner lid by a hinge on one side, held closed by a moveable extension engaging with a notch in the outer lid and openable by actuating a push button that moves the extension out of engagement with the notch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal beverage bottles are becoming ever more popular and have moved beyond the common beverage bottle packed with a school lunch or in a lunch box. Gyms are filled with members exercising, and many members bring their own beverage bottles for hydration. Hikers, bikers, walkers, commuters, tourists and many others carry beverage bottles as they go on their way. An increasingly common feature of the beverage bottles is a drink nozzle or spout that offers the ability to drink from the bottle without complete removal of the lid from the bottle. Another feature of some drink bottles is a cover for the drink spout or nozzle to keep the spout or nozzle clean between drinking.